Red-y For Action!
James loves his bright red paint and always wants it to look it's best. Sure it's been covered in tar, coal dust, mud and other things but he always gets it clean. One day Sir Topham Hatt told all Blue Engines to pull passenger trains and all Green Engines to pull goods trains. "What about James the RED Engine?" asked James. "Stay in the shed for now, I don't have anything planned for you." James was upset, he liked being busy. "I wish I could go out and do something. Hopefully with another Red Engine." "You know what, let's take a run by the sea. That will make your day better." said his driver. So, even though Sir Topham Hatt said not to, James left the shed. But on the way to the seaside, James was not happy. He saw Norman pushing Red Striped coaches for Gordon, Edward pulling red coaches past Elizabeth and Tom Tipper's red mail van near a red mail box. James looked at the lighthouse, which had red stripes. Then he saw Arthur. "Hello Arthur, what are you doing?" "Getting these vans of fish ready." "Want to play a game?" "Sorry James, I'm very busy." Arthur replied. James felt sad. Then he said to himself, "I'll play with Salty! He always wants to have fun." But when James got to Brendam Docks, Salty was busy. "Can't talk James, I need to shunt these trucks into place and the pick up vans of fish from Arthur." Then Cranky called down to him. "Hey James, do you think you can take this stuff to the SteamWorks?" "Ok......" said James, in a bored voice. At the SteamWorks, Victor was busy making sure everthing was in order. "Here's some supplies from the Docks, Victor." "Thank you James, my friend." "Do you want to play a game?" "I don't have time. Toby's cowcatcher is cracked, Stepney's buffers are bent, and Billy's whistle is wonky. In the meantime, can you take some parts to the Narrow Gauge Engines?" James agreed. "Maybe I can spend time with Skarloey and Rheneas." James said to himself. James puffed into the Transfer Yards. "Hello James!" called Skarloey and Rheneas. "Hey guys. Let's go play a game!" Just then, Mr. Percival arived. He told Rheneas and Skarloey to pick up stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry. James was even more upset. He looked all over the island for some other red engines. He wanted to race Bertie but he was too busy. He saw Mike shunting trucks in the Small Railway yard and Winston inspecting tracks. James knew he couldn't spend time with them. Then the sky turned dark. "Is it going to rain?" It wasn't rain, It was smoke from an old warehouse on fire! "James! Thank goodness you happend to be puffing by." called Flynn. "What can I do?" "I'm low on water, can we borrow some from your tanks?" The hose was place in quickly and soon the fire was out." Back at the Rescue Center, everyone congraulated James. Then Sir Topham Hatt showed up. James gulped nervously, Sir Topham had told him to stay in the shed. "I know I told you to stay in the shed.......but well done James! You have proved that you are always ready for action!" "Maybe it's because of my bright red paint!" laughed James and the others had to laugh too. Characters *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Arthur *Salty *Cranky *Flynn *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Topham Hatt *Tom Tipper (Mentioned) '' *Norman ''(Dose not Speak) *Elizabeth (Dose not Speak) *Gordon (Dose not Speak) *Edward (Dose not Speak) *Toby (Dose not Speak) *Stepney (Dose not Speak) *Billy (Dose not Speak) *Mr. Percival (Dose not Speak) *Winston (Dose not Speak) *Bertie (Dose not Speak) *Mike (Dose not Speak) *Thomas (Cameo) *Percy (Cameo) *Henry (Cameo) *Emily (Cameo) *Rocky (Cameo)